


Sammy Lawrence in... Flirting

by orphan_account



Series: Sammy's Amazing Plan's [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick-Up Lines, Probably ooc, Sammy just being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Featuring Norman Polk--Sammy tries to flirt, awkwardness and misunderstandings commence.





	Sammy Lawrence in... Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up and wakes up to some actions he did not recall doing. Never the less, that doesn't stop him from being determined. Or maybe it's just the lack of sleep getting to him.

Sammy had probably gotten only 3 and a half hours of sleep that night. Which was fine, nothing that coffee can't fix right?

His alarm woke him up, and he groggily opened his eyes. It took him a minute to get out of bed, already yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone from the desk, before letting out a disappointed groan. He had forgotten to put it back on charge before he fell asleep, although it was more like passed out, and it had only 40% left in it. His notifications also notified him of 1 new voicemail but that could wait until later, he told himself, it can't be important

He lived in an apartment, a rather shitty one he might add, his bedroom was so small that he could stand in the middle and lean to touch the walls of his room. Not to mention the noisy people above him. Although the main good side was that it was cheap.

He opened his wardrobe to find his usual outfit, a plain shirt with grey suspenders. Another day, another dollar, hopefully, this time Mister Drew himself won't dock his pay, again. He was barely getting by as it was. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, a sigh left his lips and his eyelids drooped slightly.

Sammy was tired.

Tired was an understatement, he was absolutely exhausted.

He should probably go get coffee, he reasoned with himself, to wake him up. God, he could also go for a smoke right now, to feel the burn at the back of his throat and the smoke leave his chapped lips. He shakes the thought from his head, don't get distracted now, Sammy, he tries to reason with himself.

His mind wanders back to last night, and what happened during his sleep-deprived moment. He remembers working on some music pieces then thinking about a certain someone. Suddenly memories hit him, and they hit him hard. His mouth is agape in shock, and his eyes widen, and he probably would've laughed at the expression if it wasn't him who was currently making it.

He called Norman, at 2 AM. Norman freaking Polk and called him handsome to his face. Well phone but it's practically the same thing!

"Sammy, you moron." He mutters to himself in disbelief and starts to dread everything. How the hell was he going to make an excuse up about this? Sammy honestly didn't know, his head hurt and he'd rather be in bed than remember what he did last night. Although now that he thinks about it, what did Norman say to him? Something about compliments and gifts, as well as a date in a picnic.

His mind wandered to excuses he could use. Maybe try to convince Norman it was a dream? No, no that would not work. Norman would probably get even more suspicious if he even tried that tactic. Or say he needed advice for Susie, she was quite the looker and maybe Norman would believe him. Although there's the chance that Norman would spread this around and it might spoil his chances with the projectionist.

Although he might not even have a chance, Norman was probably straight as an arrow. But then again, it's always worth a shot. And if Sammy knew anything about himself, and what he's been told, he knew very well that he was stubborn. So operation: Win Over That Damn Projectionist is a go.

He'd have to be smooth though, he could already envision it. Saying an overly romantic and smooth pickup line and watching the Projectionist stutter and face darken. He tensed up at the thought of a bashful Norman Polk.

Damn it, Sammy, don't be gay, he scolded himself. He couldn't get distracted right now, besides it was unrealistic and now was not the time for-

_Time_

He hastily glances at the time, before having a sudden realisation.

'Holy shit, I'm going to be late for work!'

 

**Author's Note:**

> guess who stayed up again lmao,
> 
> this is garbage


End file.
